


Going for a ride

by purgatorian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorian/pseuds/purgatorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has to drive a drunken Zayn home from a wet night at the club. During the ride home Zayn gets a little horny and Liam nearly smashes the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a looong while ago and is also posted on my tumblr, zaynersx.

Liam held a sturdy grip on the steering wheel. It was a late Saturday night, and he had been assigned the job as a designated driver for Zayn and Harry. He ended up with having just Zayn in the car though, because Harry had found himself a lovely blonde named Jenna. He had left with her, probably to her place, so they wouldn’t see him again until early morning.

He glanced over at Zayn, who were sitting in the passenger seat next to him with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. His chest was almost unnoticeably moving up and down. It was the only thing that made him look alive, actually. He sat so still, and he looked so… Good. A sudden honk from a facing car made him jump, and his eyes fled back to the road he was supposed to be looking at, hitting the breaks harshly, and barely avoided hitting the other car. Zayn woke up shouting next to him, obviously startled by this unexpected chaos. “Shit,” Liam growled. He had lost focus. “What is happening?” Zayn sent him a shocked look. “I-“

I got distracted by your looks.

“- think I just… I just got lost in my thoughts, I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He shrugged, not sure of what else there was to say. “Where are we,” Zayn nearly whispered, still drunk out of his mind. “I would say about half-way home. Why?” He could feel the boys’ eyes on him for something that felt like ages. He didn’t dare to meet his stare, in fear of having a replay of the near-death accident they had had just moments earlier. He just kept his gaze on the road. Suddenly, a hoarse laugh filled up the car. “You look so stiff, Liam. What’s wrong?” He could hear the slurring in his voice as he spoke. “Nothing,” he murmured back, still keeping his eyes on the road, and that only. Suddenly, he heaved for breath. Without even the slightest warning, Zayn’s hand had landed on his thigh, fingers slowly stroking him along the rim of his jeans. “What the hell are you d-“. Zayn interrupted his outburst with a silent shush. He felt his fingers move dangerously close to his now aching member. The teasing was unbearable. He had never thought that… Well, of course he had imagined this, -quite a lot actually- but never in his wildest imagination had he pictured it actually happening. Zayn shifted his position, leaning in closer to Liam. His chin now resting on his shoulder, his hot breath tickled Liam’s ear. The smell of alcohol oozed off of him, mixed with the usual scent that was Zayn. It was a sensual, sexy scent, and it nearly had him off his rails.

Zayn dug his teeth into his neck, sucking and kissing the tender skin there. Liam had completely frozen, now breathing heavily as he tried to avoid crashing the car. He tightened his grip around the steering wheel, and clenched his jaw shut. Zayns tongue traced his collarbones, before biting down, determined to make small, dark bruises. His fingers travelled from his thigh to the now obvious bulge, slowly and teasingly massaging it. Liam let out an involuntary moan, and he could almost feel Zayns cocky smirk against his skin as he caressed it with his tongue. “You’re going to make me crash the car,” he groaned, out of breath. Zayn laughed, replying him by biting down on him even harder. Liam nearly jumped in his seat. That was it. By the flick of an eye, he turned the wheel. The car took a quick turn, off on a bumpy side road leading to a patch of trees. Zayn, who were completely taken by surprise, made a choked sound and fell backwards, slamming back into his seat and hitting the window with his head.

The car drove for a minute or so before Liam hit the brakes, making it stop. He turned to Zayn, opening his mouth to yell at him, curse at him, anything really. Their eyes locked, and there was no telling about who grabbed whom first; Liam’s fingers tangled themselves in Zayns hair and he could feel the toned boys’ hands gripping his hips tightly as their lips crashed together in a rough, violent kiss. Their teeth and noses bumped together as their tongues battled for dominance. He tugged on Zayns hair, before shoving him backwards with his hands. Zayn’s eyes grew wide in surprise as Liam pressed the brake under the passenger seat, making the back of it drop down. Zayn got his drift and pulled him closer, their lips meeting once again as they tumbled over to the passenger seat. Zayn was on his back now, with Liam hovering over him.

Liam broke the kiss, looking down at Zayn whilst his grin grew wider by the second. “You want me?” He teasingly bit the tip of his nose. He felt him tremble underneath him, Zayn’s hands tugging at his shirt, eager to get it off of him. Their brown eyes locked, and Zayn nodded his head. “Yeah,” he whispered impatiently. “Then beg for it.” He moved his hands up to Zayn’s shirt, unbuttoning it slowly before removing both of their shirts witch quick movements. His lips moved from his neck to his chest, making small bite marks on the toned boy as he moved further and further south. He felt him arch his back to meet his lips, he hands gripping tightly in his hair. He stopped when he reached the edge of his boxers, tugging on it slightly with his teeth. “Just get it off already!” Liam raised his eyebrows, and lifted his gaze to meet Zayn’s. “My pleasure.” 

He quickly opened the zipper of his jeans, and pulled it down along with Zayn’s boxers in a swift move, revealing his hard on. He gripped it with his right hand, letting his index finger run along the veins that were now clear as daylight. Zayn heaved for breath, biting down on his lower lip. His eyes were closed, and his overall expression made Liam’s grin grow even wider. He let the tip of his tongue swipe Zayn’s cock, barely even touching it. “You. Fucking. Tease,” Zayn groaned, pulling Liam’s hair hard as punishment for his teasing. “Wrong.” He growled back, half from the pain in his scalp from the pulling, half from pure arousal. He then let go of his cock. “Say please.” “Liam, don’t fucking mess with me.” Liam buried his short fingernails into his hips as a response. Zayn winced out in surprise. “Fuck, Liam. Please. Please, would you just blow me already?” Liam chuckled. “There you go.”

His hand repositioned itself around it, and Zayn let out moan as he let his tongue run up and down the shaft, before swirling around the tip. Zayn’s grip tightened in his hair. He let his tongue continue its playful actions for a minute or so. He then hollowed his cheeks, taking his entire length between his lips. He relaxed his throat so he wouldn’t trigger his gag reflex, and started bobbing his head. He was instantly rewarded by Zayn’s moans, and felt him thrust his hips, shoving his dick deeper in to Liam’s mouth. His hand worked the shaft while he his head dipped up and down, and it didn’t go long before he felt the boy tense under him. “Sh-iit, Liam stop, I don’t… I don’t want to come yet,” he stammered, breathing heavily. Liam raised his head, letting his dick slip out of his mouth. “Fine. Turn around then,” he chuckled. Zayn’s mouth opened in surprise. This wasn’t Zayn’s first experience with a guy, but this would definitely be the first time he was the one to get it up the ass. To be frank, this whole situation had been opposite of what he was used to. He was used to be the one in charge, the one who teased; the one who dominated. Even though it was all so different, he didn’t mind. Not in the least. He liked this, seeing Liam all bossy. So he just nodded, turning himself around, now lying on all fours. It wasn’t the most comfortable position; after all, this car wasn’t one of the bigger ones.

Liam smiled, and unbuckled his pants, throwing them somewhere in the car, he didn’t really care about where. He grabbed a condom from the glove room, ripping it open and quickly pulling it on. He then turned his attention to Zayn. He placed his left hand on the boys’ hip, keepin a firm grip on it as he spread his butt cheeks. He put two fingers in his mouth, his spit making them wet. He then let one finger enter Zayn’s tight entrance, before slipping one more in. He moved them up and down, scissoring them to widen him open.

He was rewarded with loud groans from Zayn. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” he could hear him swear under his breath. “Would you just get inside me already?!” Liam twisted his finger around in response, making Zayn’s legs tremble. “Say the word,” he chuckled back, though he was getting impatient himself. His own hard-on was aching for action, for something to release the built up tension inside him. “Please,” Zayn gasped. It didn’t take more than that. Liam steered his cock into Zayn. Thrusting hard once, he filled him up completely. Zayn yelled out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, cursing loudly at Liam. His left hand scratched over Zayn’s back, making thin red lines. He crossed them over each other, making a pattern. Marking him as his own.

His right hand was supporting his hips as he quickly picked up some speed, thrusting harder and harder each time. “Holy fuck, Zayn. You’re so unbelievably tight.” His inside closed around his cock, almost leaving a burning sensation as he moved back and forth. They could feel the vehicle move with them, and for several minutes the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing, skin against skin and lustful moans.

“I’m gonna, fuck Zayn, I’m going to come now,” he panted as he made a final thrust, exploding inside him. The sensation of Liam finishing and the warmth that filled him up pushed Zayn over the edge as well and they both fell flat on their backs, panting exhaustedly. 

As their high wore off, the realization of what they just had done came over them. They both dressed in silence. Liam scooted himself over to the driver’s seat again, with Zayn close behind. He sat himself down in his seat, pushing the brake underneath it, making the back pop up to its original position. With a quick glance at Zayn, he turned the car keys and the engine started roaring. He put it in reverse, hastily driving back in the direction they had come from. “Hey Liam,” he heard Zayn grunt next to him. “What?” He turned the wheel, finally pulling up on the highway again. “Try to keep your eyes on the road this time. I wasn’t asleep.” Liam’s cheeks flushed with red as he flipped him off. Zayn’s laugh filled the car once again as they continued on their way back home.


End file.
